Unknown and confused
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: Ken loves Takeru, but is about to marry Yolei. Tk loves Ken, but doesn't want to ruin Ken's life. Only the best friends of the two can help...but how


This is a Kenkeru Fic. Ken is in love with Tk, but Tk has yet to realize it. I hope you enjoy it much! It will have some sad parts and some arguing...possible attempted suicide...not sure yet..Oh well...we'll find out. Yolen will be in this story because she tends to stalk Ken in all my stories....  
  
Ken: Taiko....please don't do this...  
  
Taiko: ^_^ come on...for me?  
  
Ken: ...What do I get?  
  
Taiko: Love, a new experience, 2 cookies and allowed to decide what happens.  
  
Ken: works for me. Taiko doesn't own Digimon or the Characters...Except for herself and Yolen. But that's it.  
  
Taiko: *_* Yolen..  
  
Yolen: _ Taiko...no.  
  
Taiko: I can dream!  
  
" Unknown and confused."  
  
By: Taiko Kamiya  
  
The violet optics of one Ken Ichijouji stared into the blue optics of Yolen Hitamiya. A smile passed upon her lips, as she raised her eyebrows in amusement." I know." She stated. Ken's eyes widened in curiosity." Know what?" He questioned. "Who you love."  
  
The indigo haired male fell backwards and stared to his friend. She couldn't possible know....could she? He shook his head, playing it off." No you don't." He returned." No one knows." The pink tressed female laughed brightly, jumping upon Ken's bed and bouncing happily." Someone does, because I know." She gave him a smirk of pure evil, but didn't stop her bouncing.  
  
Ken placed violet eyes back upon Yolen." Ok. Who do I love?" Yolen stopped her bouncing, staring at him with much serious." Who else? I see how you look at him. You blush when he talks to you and you agree with him all the time. You love Takaishi boy." Ken gasped slightly. "How did you find out?" He questioned her. Yolen sighed." Ken. I've known you since god knows when. I've always known when you have crushes on people. It's always apparent to me."  
  
The Ichijouji male looked away from her to his window." Look...he doesn't need to know.." he stated to her."No one does..It's my problem...let me deal with it." Yolen shrugged, blue optics watching her best friend." Ya know Ken, maybe you should tell him...he might feel the same way." Ken glared to Hitamiya and threw a near by book at her head. She ducked down, now sitting in one of her pouncing positions upon the bed. Ken raised an eyebrow to her." You wouldn't..." She smirked and pushed herself off the bed towards Ken. Her aim was true and landed upon his lap.  
  
Ken fell backwards and was now pinned to the floor." Oh come on Ken! You're 25 years old! You need to tell him." Ken looked away from the energetic female. " I know how old I am. I understand what you're trying to tell me, but you know i'm to marry Yolei in 3 months." Yolen wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
  
"Gah, you know how boy crazy that girl is, why would you want to marry her? All she does all day is drool and talk about some guys arse." Yolen stated, looking down at the slender male with an annoyed look. "Ken, he's bound to find out...it just depends on how long.."  
  
A sigh passed his lips as he nodded slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Takeru sat in front of his computer, attempting to find a new idea for his novel. Everything seemed so old and done, and his blood was thriving for something new. Something different to make things a bit more interesting. He spun about in his chair waiting for something to hit him."What's something new...that would be a good read...that's interesting enough to actually want to be written..." He muttered to himself.  
  
"How about a love story about a simple guy who's marrying his lifetime girlfriend, but in all actualilty, he's in love with his friend. The friend doesn't know that his buddy loves him, and the buddy isn't sure what to do..." Tk stopped his chair only to come face to face with Kari."What are you doing here Kari?" He questioned.  
  
The knowing-yet-innocent eyes of the youngest Kamiya stared to her best friend with slight sadness. She knew his secrets, knew when he lied. She could tell everything about him, and although it killed her to know he loved another instead of her, she did her best to make him compleately happy in his life.  
  
"I'm here to make you happy for the rest of your life." She responded, moving towards him and sitting upon the edge of his desk. An eyebrow was raised in interest as his blue eyes watched her movement."And how is that?"   
  
Her small slender hands reached toward a book upon his desk. One of his own. She began to skim through it as she sat."You love another...but you're not sure if he loves you in return...so you say nothing, living in pain, hoping one day he'll admit to you that he wants you as bad as you want him. I can make this happen...but you need to make the first move."  
  
The blond looked away from her, a sigh passing his lips."You don't know what you're talking about Kari..you can't make what I want come true." His voice held tears and he swallowed before attempting to clear his throat.  
  
"You don't understand Take~chan! I know what I know. I can make it happen...all I need on your half is for you to contact him! Plan to get together sometime soon. Then leave the rest up to me." Her words held truth, telling him to trust in his friend. He nodded, brushing a strand of hair away from his eyes."All right...i'll do it..." He muttered, unsure of himself.  
  
The Kamiya smiled. She knew this would work...she just didn't mention to him how she planned to make it work...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been two days since Yolen had went to visit Ken. She knew she had to make her friend happy, or risk losing a compainion forever. Miyako was nice enough, but she wasn't Ken's destiny...Yolen knew. She sat in her at home office, typing up a file when her phone rang.  
  
The voice was soft and friendly."Hey.." Yolen smirked."Hey." She knew who it was, happy they'd finally called."I got the scoop. Kari told me so I could tell you what's up. He's going to give in and call Ken. It's up to you to complete step one." Yolen listened before stating she would. The goodbye's were said along with the plans on how to continue on with step two.  
  
She then hung up the phone and smirked."This will be perfect..."  
  
This is all i'm going to write for now. That way I at least get it up. I hope you like what is up so far and I plan to write more...just review Spam it! 


End file.
